villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shannon Lewis
Shannon Hale, otherwise known as Shannon Lewis, is the biological daughter of Allen Hale. She is the secondary antagonist in the 1998 videogame Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. She was voiced by Lee Kitts in the English version, Tomiko Suzuki in the Japanese version and Mieko Nebashi in the Drama CD of the game. History Background When Shannon was 8 years old, her parents divorced and she was taken into custody by her mother, who died of an illness a year later. She was then raised by relatives, not Allen. As years went by, Shannon began to develop an increasing hatred towards her father, and refused to use his surname, Hale. At some point, when she saw Alyssa and Allen together, Shannon immediately became envious of their relationship and began plotting revenge against her, unknowingly, adopted sister. Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within Shannon makes her debut near the end of Chapter 2. Before she makes her debut, Shannon's voice is heard when the player examines four different places in the hospital, in any order: Later on, when Dr. Henry Kaplan attempts to strangle Alyssa in the director's office, it will trigger a Panic, and if the player succeeds, Shannon will appear and shoot him in the head before promptly leaving and closing the door. As Alyssa exits the room, Shannon reveals herself at the opposite end of the hallway. Alyssa thanks her, but Shannon admits that she only did so in order to have the opportunity to kill Alyssa herself. Alyssa later finds Shannon in the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab, sitting on a chair in one of the offices in the first floor. Shannon promptly introduces herself before asking Alyssa if she wants to die, adding that she can do it for her if she wants. Seeing Alyssa confused, Shannon tells her to run away, as she admits she wants to have a "bit of fun" with her in the next events. Alyssa later finds Shannon in the basement, sitting in the morgue containing some hardware and a dead test subject on the table. Shannon blames her for ruining her life with the Maxwell Curse. Immediately afterwards, Shannon attempts to strangle Alyssa, but Bates takes over and pushes Shannon against the back wall. In disbelief, Shannon takes a brief look at Bates before escaping. Straight before Alyssa heads straight to the basement shrine of the hospital, Shannon immediately confronts Alyssa. Before she can kill her, Allen Hale came into the room and stops her. Despite her father trying to convince her to kill him instead of Alyssa, realizing that her father cares more about Alyssa than Shannon herself, ultimately, she takes a supposed cyanide pill and commits suicide in Alyssa's presence. She did this because she realized that it wasn't Alyssa's fault. As Alyssa asks Allen, he reveals to her that Shannon was his biological daughter before leaving the room. Shannon's corpse was presumably destroyed when the lab exploded in the game's climax. Appearance Shannon has violet-black hair, violet lips, and dark eyes. She has a tall, slender build, and wears a two-piece violet suit with high heels. Her extremely pale skin makes her appear ghostly; even Alyssa mistakes her for one at a point. Personality Shannon is a serious, bitter, jaded and cynical woman. She is also quite mysterious, and the game only dives into a very limited amount of her backstory that shaped her into becoming who she is. She is also shown to be quite jealous of Alyssa to the point of being homicidal, claiming Alyssa "ruined" her life due to the Maxwell Curse. However, she may also have some sort of depression which has darkened her outlook on life and made her feel like nothing is worth living for. Shannon's behavior implies she is a rather lonely individual. In the Japanese version, Shannon speaks and acts like a ghost, showing no emotion whatsoever. This is omitted in the English version, where Shannon speaks normally and acts rudely and jealous towards both Alyssa and her father, Allen. Quotes Gallery Images Colored art GH.png|Shannon in the Clock Tower 2: The Struggle Within art. CT2cast.png|Shannon in the second Clock Tower 2: The Struggle Within art. ShannonPortrait.png|A portrait art of Shannon. Shannon.jpg|In-game appearance. ShannonHospital.jpg|Shannon's debut. Shannonpistol.png|Shannon aiming a gun at Alyssa/Bates. Shannons1.png|Shannon speaking to Alyssa. Shannons2.png|Shannon strangles Alyssa. Bitch.gif|Bates: "Back off, bitch!" BatesShannon.gif|"What the hell?!" ShannonLab.jpg|Shannon confronts Alyssa for the final time. ShannonAlyssa.jpg|Shannon and Alyssa. ShannonDies.gif|Shannon kills herself. ShannonBadEnding.jpg|Shannon in endings D and H. Videos Clock Tower Ghost Head - Shannon Lewis´ Theme CT2 The Struggle Within 12 Her Name is Shannon CT2 The Struggle Within 18 The Basement Trivia *Shannon's voice actors, Tomiko Suzuki (Japanese version) and Lee Kitts (English localization), also voice Stephanie Tate in the game. While the two characters are unrelated, they are both female and try to kill Alyssa/Bates in various points (although they will always do so, in the endings where they are featured; Stephanie kills due to being infected and Shannon kills due to extreme jealousy). *Shannon shares a lot of similarities with Daniella from Haunting Ground. They are both antagonists with pale skin, purple hair, are mentally unstable and want to kill the protagonist out of some form of jealousy. *Allen adopted Alyssa in 1982. If Allen's wife died in that year, Shannon would be 9 years old at the time, then 26 by the time of the events of The Struggle Within in 1999. However, her age is still unclear. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Female Category:Related to Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Non-Action Category:Stalkers Category:Manga Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Nihilists Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:One-Man Army Category:Clock Tower Villains Category:Murderer Category:Insecure Category:Psychological Abusers